Fata Morgana
by Artistwings
Summary: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum needs a way to become immortal- and fast. All of her creations become corrupt, and it leaves her feeling hopeless. That is, until she encounters an archaic book which states: "The key ingredient to achieving immortality is to harvest a single, heroic heart..."
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum paced around her royal chamber anxiously, her mind in deep thought. Moonlight streamed in from the window panel, telling her that it was extremely late, but she needed to stay awake. She was running out of time. The princess picked up a book in her vast shelf, and started reading. If only there was something in the book that'll give her an answer.  
_ It's there somewhere. It has to be there.  
_She then put the book down, and started skimming through another one. Bonnibel kept looking until she had a large stack of books by her side. "I'll fail my entire kingdom if I don't find it soon", she whispered to herself. The princess then slumped against the wall until her bottom reached the floor. She hugged her knees and silently rocked herself back and forth until the small glow of the candle dimmed itself into darkness.

Princess Bubblegum writhed fitfully in her sleep, as nightmares swirled around in her head. She saw her loyal subjects, staring at her with disappointed faces. "Why did you fail us, Princess Bubblegum? Why?" they moaned. "_No_" she whispered as they pleaded for help, even though they knew she couldn't deliver it. Colors swirled as the next dream appeared. She saw her subjects surrounding her, all with sad, grief-stricken expressions. Bonnibel then saw Finn, who was slightly older, but even age couldn't mask the pain on his face. He sadly placed a flower on her coffin. She remembered all those times he's rescued her, and those times when she pushed pushed him away. Her heart twisted in pain as Jake pulled a distraught Lady Rainicorn away. She had another swirling sensation, and this time the dream passed into a memory. The flashback showed none other than her own mother. "M-Mom?" Bubblegum's voice was small and barely audible. The Princess's mother smiled softly. "Bonnibel, you're gonna be the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, so you must always put your kingdom first…" _Put your kingdom first ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Bubblegum's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of Peppermint Butler knocking on her chamber door. "Princess? Are you awake, milady?"  
She whimpered softly at the harsh knock, and slowly sat up on her bed. Bonnibel squinted until everything came into focus. The Princess's room looked as if a tornado has struck. She frowned slightly at the mess. It was unlike her to be untidy. The butler slowly let himself in. "P-Princess?" he asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine… really" She faked a smile, hoping to reassure her loyal subject. "I'll be out in a minute, just as soon as I… tidy up". He nodded and turned to leave. "Wait!" She called.  
"Yes, what is it, your highness? "The peppermint replied.  
"Do you know where I can find any books? Because I'm looking for something… specific."  
Peppermint Butler gestured to the room across the hall "Have you tried over there?"  
"No, I haven't. Thanks." She responded monotonously. Once he had left, she ran across the hall and tore the room apart, searching. About an hour or so later, when she had finally given up all hope, her foot knocked against an uneven floor tile. "Huh?" Lifting the tile, Bubblegum saw that there was a secret compartment concealing a mysterious looking book. "_Yes…_" A sickening smile spread across her face as she held the book up to better light. The title of the book read "_How to Live Forever_".


	3. Chapter 3

_"I finally found the solution", _Princess Bubblegum triumphantly thought as she hurried home to start reading. This book held the answer to all of her problems. Ever since Goliad failed, she's been looking for a way to extend her life so that harm will never affect her people. The princess had given up all hope until the stroke of luck she encountered when she skidded her foot against that tile. She then ran into her room and locked the door. Bubblegum placed her reading glasses on her nose, and opened the book. The book seemed archaic and mysterious. She turned each dog eared page after another; soaking in all what it had to say. The only way to live forever was to drink a potion. Bonnibel sighed with relief when she saw what the ingredients what the recipe were. She had all of the ingredients needed. Princess Bubblegum smiled to herself until she turned the next the page to see what the key ingredient was.

_The key ingredient to achieving immortality is to harvest a single, heroic heart._


End file.
